Daphne's first love
by melinda08
Summary: a thirteen year old Daphne comes home from school in tears, only to have a life-changing conversation with her father.


13 year old Daphne Moon came home from school, crying. She went straight to her room, because she knew if her mum saw her like that, she'd ask questions. And even worse, her brothers would laugh. That was the last thing she needed from anyone, especially Simon. Simon hadn't a sensitive bone in her body, whereas she was very sensitive. Sometimes she wondered if she had been adopted.

There was a knock on her door. It wasn't dinnertime, so she hollered to be left alone.

"Daphne, my dear, is that any way to talk to your daddy?"

Despite her own pain, she smiled. Usually he was at work or at the pubs, but once in awhile the factory shut down and he would come home early. On those days he would call home, and Daphne had quickly figured out it was to check and see if Gertrude was there. If she was, it would be an early day and then a late night at the pub.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't know it was you."

Mr. Moon opened the door, and quickly saw the pile of tissues by his daughter's pillows. He looked around, and saw that her favorite unicorn was also placed on the bed. "Is something troubling me only daughter? I'm a daddy...we have a sense about these things, we do."

"Oh, Daddy, you wouldn't understand," Daphne sighed.

"I don't suppose you'd want to try me ear?" he asked as he sat beside her.

She shook her head.

"Is it boy trouble?"

"How..how did you know?"

He smiled. "I was once a thirteen year old boy meself. I know how rotten we can be. Believe me, I was the worst of them."

She smiled. Somehow, she could believe that.

"That's me girl. You've too pretty a face to smear it up with all that crying business. Have the boys been forward with you?"

Daphne shook her head.

"Then what..."

"They're laughing at me. They're saying I'm too tall, that I'll never find meself a husband."

To her shock, instead of laughing at her, her dad put his around her. "Oh, Daphne. You're too young to be worrying your pretty little head over these things!"

"You don't understand. They call me 'stilts' and that's the nicest thing I can repeat!"

"If you would like I can have a talk with your brothers. I'm sure Simon would be happy to knock a head or two about." Mr. Moon offered.

"Daddy, who do you think started these rumors?"

He laughed again, causing Daphne to pull away. "Oh, me darling daughter, don't turn your nose up at me. I only laugh because it sounds so much like your brothers."

Even she had to agree. "I guess so."

"They're boys just being boys. Why, I bet you a bub or two that if the other boys are picking on you, it's only because they like you."

"Yeah, right."

"It's true! Why back in the day your mum was quite the looker. I used to go up and spill me beer-on purpose mind you- on her blouse just so I could.."

"Daddy!" she laughed in protest.

"You're right. You're so young and innocent and I shouldn't be corrupting your ears. But me point was, I liked your mum and I tried to get her attention anyway I could. I wasn't brave enough to come out and tell her I thought she was the king's ace; I had to act the fool in hopes she would pay me some mind."

"It worked out for you and Mum, but that's not what I want," Daphne declared boldly.

"And what is it you want for yourself?"

"I want a man who's not afraid to tell me how he feels. A man who falls in love with me at first sight and will do anything to make me dreams come true."

"You've been watching the telly again, have you?"

"No, Daddy. Me heart tells me there's someone out there for me, someone who won't mind me height or me unicorn collection. I want someone who will accept me for who I am."

"And you'll find him. It might take you awhile, but don't you ever give up on your dreams. I have no doubt the perfect man is out there, at this very moment wishing he could meet you."

"Oh, Daddy. Thank you!" she wrapped her arms around him.

"For what? I didn't do anything any proud father wouldn't do for his daughter."

"For believing in me. And for not laughing at me the way Simon does."

"If you want I should have a talk with him..."

"No, that's okay. I think I can handle him."

Mr. Moon grinned. "That's me girl. Now go get ready for dinner."

After he left her room, Daphne grinned. One day her time would come, she was sure of it.

The end


End file.
